Democratic Republic of Finlandia (ON)
The Democratic Republic of Finlandia, or just simply Finlandia or the DRF, is presidential republic. Finlandia represents Finland_ball on scratch. It is his nation. The capital city it Suburbia, with 5,493,000 citizens. Finlandia has a population of around 110,000,000. It has 22 states, each with it’s own capital city and government. List of Largest Cities This list ranks each city from largest to smallest. It only includes 10 cities. # Suburbia - 5,493,000 # Sébo - 2,059,000 # Ashbourne - 1,392,000 # Highland - 1,010,000 # New Charlotte - 910,000 # Centrania - 812,000 # Longview - 756,000 # Gorania - 538,000 # Dallow - 529,000 # Weston Range - 398,000 Economy Finlandia has an overall strong economy, with a nominal GDP of 3.385 billion Finlandian Argenties. Finlandia’s economy comprises of healthcare, public transportation, military, technology, and automobile industries, making the nation’s workforce and industries highly diversified. Finlandia has many privately-owned industries and buisnesses throughout the entire nation. Finlandia spends the most on healthcare; about 29% of their spendings. Finlandian healthcare is considered to be the best throughout the SMC. Healthcare As mentioned above, Finlandia’s healthcare is particularly good. With a life expectancy of about 83 years old. This differs however; the average female life expectancy is 85, while the male life expectancy is 81. Finlandia frequently makes scientific breakthroughs when it comes to healthcare. Much research is put into researching chronic diseases such as cancer and heart disease, and acute disease such as Avian Influenza, Fungal Meningoencephalitis type-1, and Smallpox. Along with this, Finlandia is researching biological weapons based on their clear knowledge of illness and technology. Finlandia is also active in the vaccine industry, inventing the first Glanders/Farcy and HIV vaccines. Causes of Death The three leading causes of death in Finlandia are: # Accidents # Suicide # Cancer Followed by old age and homoicide. Accidents, such as car accidents or cutting down trees, are the leading cause of death in Finlandia. This is followed by Suicide. Finlandia has a high depression and suicide rate amongst teens and young adults. incomplete States There are 22 states. Each have their own capital cities and government, as well as counties. The chart below shows each state’s statistics, which include the state name, it’s population, it’s capital city, the state’s initials, and it’s largest city. INCOMPLETE Frequently Controversial Laws Finlandia is usually considered to be a free, healthy, lively, and overall good nation. However, like most nations, there are controversial laws and ideas that government has implemented. * Euthanasia - Unless used for a death sentence, euthanasia is considered by some to be “inhumane” and “a horrible thing to”. Many terminally ill patients, such as those with cancer, can request to be euthanised. “Euthanasia being used as a way to end someone’s pain is inhumane. There are drugs and medicines to reduce the pain in those who’re terminally i’ll; they don’t need to be killed to do it.” says a human and animal rights activist studying the effects of euthanasia. Many other people agree with the fact that there are other ways to resolve the pain in those who are ill. * Mandatory vaccination - Finlandia enforces mandatory vaccinations. Each vaccine must be given to children and adults at the correct time. The same goes for animals and pets. A large number of people, around 3%, believe that vaccines shouldn’t be forced. Another .3% of the population believe that vaccines are not safe and have hazardous side effects. “Well yes, vaccines are safe, but this doesn’t mean that everyone should get them. Obviously, those who are immunocomprimised and those undergoing chemotherapy are exempt from this law. Still, some people should have the option whether or not to get vaccinated” said one anti-vaccination activist on FiNews. Those who refuse to get vaccinated can be arrested and even sent to jail for putting others at risk. Vaccines are free to get. Category:Official Nations